1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solar collectors and more particularly to a lightweight high strength collector structure and a simple and accurate control system to cause the collector accurately to track the movement of the sun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,734 (126/271) discloses a tracking solar collector. The patented collector lacks the high strength-low weight construction afforded by the invention and employs a drive system that is relatively complex and requires a reversing motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,926 (126/271) discloses a solar energy collector employing fixed parabolic troughs on the focus of which a heat pipe is supported. Because the patented troughs are fixed, there is only one time during the day that the collected solar energy is focused on the pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,162,505 discloses a solar boiler employing parabolic focusing mirrors which are rotated to track the sun by a motor clock the speed of which is regulated to correspond to the movement of the sun. Such drive system for the mirrors requires constant maintenance to assure accuracy thereof because inaccuracy would substantially lessen the amount of solar energy collected by the device.
In an article appearing in Solar Engineering (October, 1976) entitled "Solar Spec Homes in New Mexico Range in Sizes" there is described a tracking solar collector. The article fails to disclose apparatus for causing the solar collectors to track the sun. It also apparently fails to disclose the lightweight construction employed in the invention in that the disclosed reflectors are mounted at ground level rather than on the roof of the building that they serve.